diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Witch Doctor
As a note, not all of the info from the Diablo III article has been put here. I've tried to make the article reflect the nature of the Witch Doctor as a class, with other information being regulated to the Umbaru and their tribes.--Hawki 11:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Arcane element The article states: "The male Witch Doctor is also the first shown character showing the new elemental damage type, Arcane. In keeping with his purple color-scheme, he is shown holding a sword imbued with Arcane damage glowing in a purplish glow. ''" But what about the pure magic attacks in D1 and D2. Those like the purple-handed Abyss Knight. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but now it has an official name and can be used in items by the player. Who knows? There might be resistances to it in D3. Anyways, magic damage in D2 and 1 was depicted by purple and white. But all the others had a specific color associated with their modifier. Hold a fire sword and it appears red. Hold something with magic damage and there's no difference. So that's why it's notable. Nobody edit thousand pounder until I finish the section. No edit conflicts again please. Couldn't edit before cause you were fixing some typos and all. Ok? Yes, he's a guest monster. ''"Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 16:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Why can't it be retrofitted to D1 and D2? I mean it's better than naming the purple thingies Abyss Knights throw at you just "magic attack" or something like that. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh sure, it can. But it should be that the Witch Doctor was the first to officially display the Arcane damage type. Tell ya what. When someone creates Arcane (damage) (there's an Arcane prefix too), we'll add how it was present in D1 and D2 as well. And how Abyss Knights totally kicked ass with them. Interesting page that would be. Heh heh. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd rather name it just Arcane and link at the top to the prefix than make a disambig. I don't think many people search for prefixes and suffixes and it would be the same as a disambig, in terms of pages navigated. And about about elements, a page with general info and a template with all elements would be a nice addition to the wiki. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Skills Shouldn't someone write about the skills like gargantuan? Male witch doctor accent Virtually every commenter, everywhere, has said the male Witch Doctor voice actor speaks with a Jamaican accent. Those people must be deaf to accents. The voice actor is clearly southern African, probably South African. I removed the Jamaica remark in the intro. Wushoolay 04:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Shaking isn't because frail I would like add the possibility that the Witch Doctor shakes because of the common practice of cannibalism in these voodoo cultures. Anyone seen the Book of Eli? They reference this many times, you eat lots of human flesh, you get the shakes. Kuru Disease I don't think it's because they're old and physically frail. Gilliam86 05:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC)